


Picture book

by Selana



Series: Bad ideas sometimes lead to good things [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, M/M, One Word Prompts, Slash, a bit of everything, at least a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten very short stories, each written for a on word prompt, using three sentences - no more, no less. There might be blatant abuse of punctuation, you have been warned.</p><p>It's like looking through a book of pictures, just short glimpses at Loki and Tony and what happens between them</p><p>I think they all kind of fit into my Bad Ideas verse, at different points of the story, and are not in chronological order. Some might not make much sense if you haven't read the other stories in that series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture book

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, as always, to my beta [faeleverte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faeleverte) who is always a huge help - and keeps encouraging me to write more. She is responsible for the prompts as well, chose them from one of the tables at [1sentence](http://1sentenceorder.livejournal.com/1531.html) on livejournal - though we've decided to go with three sentences per prompt
> 
> Please leave comments to let me know what you think of this or any of the other stories in the series so far. I always love to hear from my readers, even if it is criticism - as long as it stays polite. You don't have to like my writing, you can certainly tell me when you don't like it, but mind your language, please. I have seen on too many other writer's works that they got insulted for not writing the story the reader imagined. If that happens here, I will delete your comment without warning
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own them, I just wish I would. So I just borrow them for some fun

**Wishes**

 

Tony wished, not for the first time, that Loki would pick someone other than Bruce to play his pranks on - oh, they were creative, no doubt about that, and actually quite funny most of the time - but having the Hulk trash yet another room got old at some point. Tony looked around what once had been Bruce’ apartment, dragged the now human-sized and slightly dazed looking Bruce out of the rubble and led him to the elevator - two could play at this game, it was Tony’s time to trick Loki into something; as soon as they entered the penthouse, Tony sent a stony glare in Loki’s direction and announced: “Bruce is sleeping in my bed until he has one of his own, you can have the couch until then or go back to your place.” 

It was funny to see just how quickly Loki vanished and used his magic to clean up the damage the Hulk had caused - just as Tony had guessed he would. 

 **Whiskey and Rum**  

“Would you like a drink?” had been a distraction, Tony couldn’t care less about whether Loki wanted a drink or not, didn’t want one himself - but he needed a distraction to get his bracelets, to get a functioning suit, to have a snowball’s chance in hell to get out of this alive; and if his hands trembled a bit while he poured himself some Whiskey, nobody had noticed. 

“If it’s all the same to you, I’ll have that drink now,” almost calmly spoken, only Loki’s slow movements and harsh breathing betraying his pain - Tony had to admire someone who could be that defiant in the face of utter defeat. 

Now they sat in comfortable silence, nursing their rum and coke; Loki reading, Tony working on his StarkPad - it seemed like a lifetime ago that the offer or acceptance of a drink had been a challenge between them. 

 **Bias**  

Steve sighed when Tony once again rejected an invitation for dinner with the team, because he would rather spend time with Loki that night. 

“I might be biased, but I really don’t understand why you prefer his company over that of your friends,” he smiled apologetically at Tony, who shrugged and gave a half smile back. 

“I don’t, but I have spent time with you and the others all week, this is the first chance I have to see Loki again - and since most of you still prefer not to be in his company, I have to decide between you and him.”

 **Balloon**  

“What is the meaning of all this?” Loki frowned at the garlands and balloons decorating the communal living room. 

“Shh, don’t ruin the surprise,” Tony shushed him and dragged a reluctant Loki into a hiding place behind the wet bar, “it’s a birthday tradition here on earth.” 

The door opened and Steve entered the room; he frowned at the decorations in the apparently empty room, then shrugged and turned towards the kitchen - Tony chose that moment to signal everyone, and they jumped out from their hiding places, yelling “Surprise!” 

 **Question**  

“Do you trust me?” 

Loki’s question sent a shiver down Tony’s spine, as much as the predatory smirk and the blindfold Loki was holding up for him - they had played at this before, Tony had submitted to Loki a few times, but never without a fight, had never been able to just give in. Tony wanted to answer, but no words came out, there was a lump in his throat, and he tried to swallow around it; Loki’s face fell and he began to turn away, put the blindfold back on the table where Tony now noticed heavy leather cuffs - he had to say something, gasped out: “Yes, I trust you.” 

 **Jousting**  

Loki avoided thinking too much about why he made sure to create a distraction for his brother in every single fight with the Avengers so Thor would be too busy to fight Loki himself, why he tried to involve Ironman into a one-on-one fight whenever possible - they fought with words and weapons and spells; and Loki went to great lengths to draw those fights out, to keep Ironman alive if not unharmed, to make sure they would have a chance to fight again next time. Carefully placed attacks and spells, looking grim, but meant to miss by inches not to do any real harm, the difficult task of avoiding Ironman’s all too serious attacks - it was exhilarating. And if Loki imagined sometimes another kind of fight, with Stark and him trashing the furniture of his apartment, ending up naked, sweaty, breathing heavily, sprawled over one horizontal surface or another, thrusting into a hot, willing body (didn’t matter who ended up on top, whoever it was would have earned it) - well, that was nobody’s business but his own. 

 **Stupidity**  

Had it been stupid to try and trick the God of Mischief? Maybe, but if it led to him getting ravished like this as punishment, Tony would do it again in a heartbeat. He moaned as fingernails dug into his skin, leaving red marks in their wake, and then moaned even louder as Loki thrust into him, fucking him hard, fast, painful and oh so perfect. 

 **Sojourn**  

Tony had spent the last week in Hong Kong, Pepper had forced him to attend boring - or in her words, important - business negotiations there; Tony was still convinced that she could have handled things better than he did, but at least SI had come out of this with a good deal and new business opportunities. Finally back home, Tony opened the door to his bedroom and began to strip out of the suit he’d had to wear, pulled on his tie; he was intend to take a shower and change into something more comfortable - and then he stopped in his tracks, tie loosened, jacket dropping off his shoulders, because Loki was sitting on his bed, wearing a half-open robe, and licking obscenely on a bright red popsicle. All thoughts about taking a shower were gone as Tony watched Loki mouthing and tongueing at the popsicle, eyes locked on Tony, clearly making a show of it - all Tony could think of was how Loki’s mouth would feel doing the same things to his cock, lips and tongue still cold from the ice. 

 **Nuance**  

It was easy to miss the subtle nuances in Tony’s sarcastic and smart mouthed comments - the ones that hid his insecurity, or his fear, or his anger, any emotion he wasn’t willing to share; he had learned a long time ago to hide what he was actually feeling, to put on a mask, to pretend - and if he had to play the fool and jester to convince everyone that he was fine, so be it. Sometimes there was someone who saw through it, usually when Tony laid it on a bit too thick, but most people were easily tricked into believing what he decided to show the world was the real Tony Stark - only Loki saw through it, maybe because he was a master of misdirection himself. Every time Tony pretended in Loki’s company and their eyes met, his lover would raise an eyebrow or give him a stony glare, and if they were alone he would confront Tony about it and tell him to stop the charade. 

 **Virtuous**  

Neither Loki nor Tony could be called virtuous, they had both done a lot of things during their lives that they regretted - and even now, way too often they acted and then thought about consequences. Now was one of those moments, Loki - in disguise, shape shifting could be so useful - had snuck into a charity event Tony was attending, and they currently were hiding in a previously locked room - lockpicking skills were equally useful - to make out like horny teenagers. Tony moaned as Loki shifted back to his normal form and pressed him against the wall, kissing him, grinding their hips together, whispering filthy things in between kisses, driving him crazy - if they kept this up, Tony would have to go back to the party with a stain in his trousers, he could only hope Loki would be willing to use his magic to hide the evidence of what they had been doing.

 


End file.
